


Meu amor, você (não) me dá Sorte

by Laslus



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: #DesafioFestaDe150Anos, Fliq se apaixonando, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, por tipo 1 ano pq o vic é o unico humano da party tadinho, tem uma indicação de shi/touro mas é pq drink triplo é meu otp pra sempre
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: Fliq realmente não queria estar naquela festa - mas ele queria menos ainda estar servindo de babá para um Vic passando mal enquanto sua prima e seu amigo aproveitam as sobremesas. Realmente, hoje não parece um dia de Sorte.Escrita para o #DesafioFestaDe150Anos





	Meu amor, você (não) me dá Sorte

**Author's Note:**

> gente essa fanfic ta super corrida por que eu to em semana de provas na facul, mas fiz questão de escrever para essa fandomzinha perfeita (e pra esse ship que aquece meu coraçãozinho) Espero que vocês gostem e espero ter feito juz aos personagens!  
> Título veio da música do Caetano Veloso e da Gal Costa- Sorte  
> Boa leitura!
> 
> Alias um comentariozinho sempre é apreciado! pode ser pelo meu twitter @laslus_ (me sigam la e vamos falar sobre desaventureiros)
> 
> edit: gente eu esqueci de avisar, eu sei que tecnicamente o Touro só conheceu eles quando ele foi contratado pela mãe do Vic, mas eu queria o Touro pq ele é mozão e fanfic é pra isso mesmo. Já foi dificil o suficiente nao colocar a Geburah e a Joana.

—Você sequer tem idade para beber, Vic? — Perguntou Shi, vendo seu amigo encher uma caneca de cerveja na mesa de petiscos.

Era aniversário de 150 anos de Fliq e sua tia (mãe de Shi) tinha organizado uma festa enorme. Haviam mais de 500 convidados, variando entre parentes, _socialites_ elfos e amigos próximos da família. Fliq, é claro, não conhecia nem metade e estaria mais do que satisfeito se tivesse chamado apenas seus 3 amigos para jogar algum jogo de taverna. Na verdade, ele estaria mais do que satisfeito se ele tivesse ficado em casa. Mas seus tios eram extravagantes e ele agora estava sendo obrigado a cumprimentar pessoalmente cada um dos convidados cuja o nome ele não podia nem pensar em lembrar.

—Primeiro, Shi, você não é minha mãe. — Começou Vic, quase derrubando cerveja em si mesmo enquanto ele virava para olhar a amiga — Segundo, eu tenho dezessete anos, que em idade élfica é como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer 170 anos, ou seja, um adulto.

Shi franziu o rosto.

—Isso é verdade, Touro?

—Eu não sei. Eu não prestei atenção em biologia humana na escola.

Ela bufou, cruzando os braços, e ele sorriu satisfeito, tomando um gole longo de seu copo.

—Tabom, mas de qualquer maneira, não exagere. Minha mãe prometeu para a sua que você não passaria vergonha hoje.

—Qual fui a última vez que _eu_ passei vergonha? —Ele perguntou confiante, antes de apontar o dedo para ambos Shi e Touro, que levaram uma sobrancelha — E não vale aquela vez que meu alaude quebrou, aquilo não foi minha culpa!

Touro abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido pela chegada quase-silenciosa de Fliq, que grunhiu alto assim que entrou na roda.

—Shi, se sua mãe me fizer cumprimentar mais um elfo de dois mil anos eu vou me deserdar.

—E ai nunca mais achar um trabalho como ladino.

Ele sufocou um grito, virando para Vic, que tomava outro longo gole da sua caneca.

—Você tem idade para beber isso?

Vic olhou abismado para ele.

—Desde quando vocês se importa com isso? Gente, é só uma caneca de cerveja, não é como se eu fosse ficar bêbado e vomitar em uma planta.

Dizer isso era como desafiar o universo a rolar 1 em um dado.

Mas eles tiveram Sorte que, enquanto a noite esfriava, não haviam mais convidados na varanda do salão de festa, por que ele estava com a cabeça enfiada em um vaso, vomitando tudo que ele havia bebido. Na mesa do lado, Shi sentava com o rosto apoiado na mão encarando um ponto fixo com olhos mortos. Touro estava do lado do bardo, dando tapinhas de companheirismo em suas costas.

—Melhor para fora do que para dentro

—Vic, eu espero que você saiba que eu te odeio — grunhiu Shi

—Me deixa, eu to morrendo aqui — O bardo respondeu, sem levantar a cabeça do vaso.

Fliq abriu a porta discretamente, entrando na varanda sem que convidados de fora pudessem ver o que estava acontecendo.

—Eles estão servindo sobremesa. Ele não está melhor?

Shi não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ela levantou a cabeça e voltou seu rosto para seu primo

—Fliq! Que ótimo, sua vez de ficar cuidando dele! Vamos Touro, eu quero conseguir um pouco de torta de fada.

Ela não deixou ele responder, puxando ele pela mão para fora da varanda e deixando os meninos sozinhos. Fliq olhou para a porta fechada indignado por alguns segundos antes de se voltar para Vic.

Ele, para seu mérito, parecia ter terminado de vomitar, sentando com as costas na grade, o rosto inclinado para cima, os olhos fechados.

—Eu _nunca mais_ vou beber.

Fliq riu.

—É isso que todo mundo diz. Daqui a alguns dias você já esqueceu o quão horrível foi.

Vic não respondeu e o ladino mudou o peso de uma perna para outra, sem saber oque fazer. Ele nunca fora _muito_ próximo de Vic. Ele nunca fora muito mais que o melhor amigo de sua prima e ele não conseguia pensar se alguma vez já ficara sozinho com o bardo. Ele hesitou por alguns segundos, o silêncio tornando ainda pior o fato de que ele estava só de pé, sem saber o que fazer com o corpo, antes de decidir por sentar no chão ao seu lado.

Agora, de perto, ele podia ver como o menino tremia de frio – e Fliq lembrou de ter ouvido de algum lugar que humanos eram muito mais sensíveis a mudanças de temperatura. Ele desprendeu a capa ridiculamente cara que havia ganho de presente de sua tia, colocando-a desajeitadamente em cima do menino como um cobertor.

—Você já fez isso muitas vezes? — perguntou Vic, parecendo reconhecer o que ele tinha feito, mas ainda de olhos fechados.

—O que? Vomitar em uma planta?

Vic soltou um som que poderia se assemelhar a uma risada, se ele se esforçasse a presta atenção.

—Não, idiota, vomitar de tanto beber.

—Ah. Não, na verdade eu nunca fiz isso.

Vic finalmente abriu os olhos, virando seu rosto para olhar para o garoto ao seu lado. A lua estava cheia lá fora, clara, iluminando tudo que podia alcançar – uma noite ruim para ladinos, e especialmente ruim para esse ladino, que não podia deixar de ver o castanho dos olhos de Vic.

Esses olhos no momento o olhavam incrédulo.

—Mesmo? 150 anos de vida e você nunca tomou um porre?

Fliq desviou o olhar, encolhendo as pernas para perto de si.

—Eu não acho que eu fiz muito nesses 150 anos para ser sincero.

Para sua surpresa, Vic fez um som de concordância.

—Eu entendo, Eu sei que eu só tenho 17 anos, mas parece que eu deveria ter feito mais coisas, sabe? Eu nem sequer comecei minha carreira de aventureiro.

—Sua mãe ainda não te deixou ter uma?

—Não. Ela diz que eu tenho que aprender a ter mais “responsabilidade” — Ele tinha desgosto na voz, fazendo as aspas com as mãos

Fliq riu e seu olhar cruzou com o de Vic novamente. Eles sustentaram o olhar por alguns segundos antes de Fliq desviar o olhar, desconfortável com o silêncio que havia caído sobre eles. Vic não pareceu notar, continuando a conversa como se a pausa não tivesse acontecido

—E você? O que você gostaria de ter feito nesses 150 ano, já que você _claramente_ não queria ter tido essa festa.

O rosto do meio-elfou esquentou.

—Que? Claro que eu queria ter essa festa, eu…

—Você passou a festa toda tentando evitar qualquer convidado e nem dançou para _uma_ música sequer. O que, na minha opinião, é um grande desperdício de bardo.

Fliq olhou de esquio para o garoto, antes de desviar o olhar novamente. Ele não sabia que Vic prestava atenção nele. Para ser sincero, ele não sabia que alguém prestava atenção nele – ele sempre fizera questão de estar em segundo plano, distante de qualquer olhar de julgamento. Mais que isso: Vic parecia interessado. Mesmo de canto de olho Fliq podia notar o menino o encarando.

—E então, o que você gostaria de te feito nesses 150 anos? — cutucou Vic novamente.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, franzindo o rosto. Fliq não podia pensar na última vez que alguém havia perguntado para ele o que ele gostaria de fazer. Ele gostaria de ter jogado mais jogos de taverna e de comemorar seu aniversário tomando seu primeiro porre com amigos. Ele gostaria de não ter que carregar o peso de que sua família sempre o consideraria o fracasso de sua mãe (como ela _pode_ ter um filho com um humano, afinal?). Ele gostaria de ter se apaixonado por alguém – uma paixão arrebatadora, daquelas que escrevem músicas sobre.

No final, porém, ele sabia o que responder.

—Eu gostaria de trabalhar como aventureiro. A única coisa que eu gosto de fazer é ser um ladino. Mas eu nem sei se eu sou bom de verdade sabe? Ninguém me leva muito a sério.

Vic se moveu subitamente, segurando o rosto de fliq nas duas mãos. De repente, ele não podia mais evitar de olhar naqueles olhos. Seu coração falhou uma batida pela primeira vez (mas ele tinha certeza que fora só um acidente).

—Você. Você é um ladino fantástico, foda-se o que as pessoas pensam. Eu vou te contatar quando eu tiver meu… meu… Qual a palavra?

Fliq sabia, na teoria, que Vic estava bêbado. Era obvio – ele tinha acabado de vomitar em uma planta, afinal, mas ele não tinha percebido o quão bêbado ele realmente estava até agora. Era quase engraçado ver um bardo falhando no uso de palavras.

—Grupo?

—Isso! ‘Tá vendo? Você é muito esperto.

Fliq levantou uma sobrancelha. Apesar de bêbado (ou talvez por estar bêbado) Vic soava sincero.

—Você realmente me contrataria?

—Claro que sim! Eu vou ter um super grupo de aventureiros classe 10!

—classe A. — Ele corrigiu rindo

—Isso. E um dia minhas músicas épicas sobre nós serão lembradas por gerações.

Fliq desvencilhou o rosto das mãos de Vic, finalmente desviando o olhar de seu rosto.

—Eu definitivamente não sou bom o bastante para uma música épica, Vic.

—Claro que você é. Nós vamos ser um grupo de aventureiros juntos. Eu consigo até pensar num começo de canção. Poder ser algo como… _Essa é a história, eu sou o bardo..._

Ele tentou assoviar um ritmo, mas o som falhou nos seus lábios, fazendo ele rir. Fliq olhou para o menino rindo do seu lado, a luz prata da lua parecia que estava tão encantada quanto ele com o som daquela risada.

Seu coração falhou a batida uma segunda vez (mas dessa vez, foi só coincidência).

—Eu espero que você esteja certo, Vic.

—Eu também. Meu maior medo é que minha mãe esteja certa sobre mim. — Ele parou por um segundo, e Fliq não conseguia mais desviar o olhar dos maneirismos expressivos no rosto dele, enquanto ele provava o gosto das próprias palavras — Eu não acho que eu já disse isso em voz alta. Mas, você entende não é? Também não esperam muito de você. Acho que nós vamos ter que provar o contrário.

Vic encontrou seu olhar e sorriu. Era um sorriso triste, cheio de histórias escondidas no canto dos lábios. Pela primeira vez na vida ele _entendia_ Vic – entendia que ele não era sua pose de autoestima e más decisões e, por algum motivo, parecia que Vic o entendia tabém. E então, seu coração errou a batida uma terceira vez.

E três vezes? Três vezes é um padrão.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo. Algo, qualquer coisa, algo que dizia _sim, eu te vejo_ e ao mesmo tempo _obrigado por olhar para mim_. Ele nunca fora bom de carisma, mas quem sabe a Sorte tivesse um pouco mais do seu lado.

E então Vic virou o rosto e vomitou na planta de novo, ao mesmo tempo que a porta da varanda abriu, com Shi entrando lado a lado ao Touro, ambos um pouco ofegantes.

—Não é que Touro tem um lado dançarino?

—Mas claro que sim, a dança é uma das artes mais acessíveis para o povo. 

Shi deu risada, ajeitando a gravata borboleta do anão.

—Só aceita o elogio. — Sua voz abaixou dois tons falando isso e mesmo de longe Fliq podia ver Touro ficando um pouco mais corado. Shi pareceu notar também, por que pigarreou e se virou para os meninos sentados no chão — Ele continua na mesma?

Ele olhou de novo para o menino vomitando. Ele não parecia ser a mesma pessoa que estava conversando com ele a alguns segundos atrás.

—Ah… Praticamente. Por que?

—Convenci minha mãe que vocês deveriam dormir em casa, acho que conseguimos tirar ele pelos fundos sem ninguém perceber. Fliq, você consegue levantar ele?

Vic grunhiu, mas ergueu a cabeça novamente, se ajustando levemente enquanto Fliq tentava levantá-lo pelos ombros. No final, ele acabou servindo de apoio para o peso do bardo e sua respiração no seu pescoço não ajudava em nada ele tentando evitar os pensamentos que borbulhavam em sua cabeça.

Quantas vezes seu coração poderia errar uma batida sem matá-lo?

Eles capengaram para fora e conseguiram esgueirá-lo para dentro de uma carruagem e Vic estava dormindo encostado na janela antes mesmo dos demais sentarem do seu lado. Fliq ficou encarregado de deixá-lo no quarto de visitas – uma tarefa quase impossível, por que o bardo estava determinado a se manter dormindo o maior tempo possível.

Quando ele finalmente deitou ele na cama, Fliq estava ofegante e cansado. Ele queria dormir e – com Sorte – esquecer que aquela noite aconteceu. Ele deu as costas para o amigo, mas não deu sequer o primeiro passo antes de uma mão quente segurar a sua.

—Ei, Fliq? — a voz de Vic era sonolenta, quase um sussurro — Obrigado.

Um sorriso subiu o rosto de Fliq clandestinamente, as mãos se entrelaçando. Ele não conseguia lembrar se já ouvira o bardo agradecendo alguém antes.

—O prazer foi meu, Vic.

Se Vic ouviu ou não sua resposta, ele nunca saberia, pois ele logo voltara a seu estado natural de adormecido. Fliq ficou alguns segundos ainda parado, olhando para o garoto adormecido, antes de dar as costas, desvencilhar as mãos e ir para o próprio quarto. Seu coração batia descompassado no peito, era desconfortável e só não mais desagradável do que o calor que se alastrara em seu estômago. Sim, com Sorte isso era apenas efeito de uma noite de lua cheia e um aniversário ruim.

Ele acordou bem no dia seguinte – sem sono, sem mau humor e, melhor de tudo, sem erros de batida no peito. Ele nem sequer pensou no jeito que os olhos de Vic mudavam quando o menino sorria – e muito menos no jeito que sua mão era quente em torno da sua. Ele pensou em como queria uma torrada e uma xícara de chá quente e desceu para cozinha tranquilamente.

Fliq deveria saber que ele nunca teve Sorte.

Vic já tinha acordado – e claramente não estava tão bem quanto ele. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, seus olhos estavam escuros e cheios de olheiras e ele tinha uma expressão de desgosto enquanto tomava a maior xícara de café que ele já vira.

E lá estava tudo de novo. O coração errando as batidas e as entranhas se revirando e tudo que Fliq conseguia pensar era que ele nunca vira ninguém tão lindo. Não ajudava nada que Vic estava vestindo a capa de Fliq como se ela o pertencesse. Ele tinha até esquecido que deixara a capa como cobertor para o bardo na noite anterior, mas a visão agora puxava o ar para fora de seus pulmões.

—Bom dia, — grunhiu Vic — o que aconteceu ontem?

Fliq travou no lugar, fingindo que seu estômago não havia congelado também.

—Você não lembra?

Vic abriu um sorriso apesar de sua aparência mais do que trágica.

—Nada depois da sexta cerveja. Suponho que Shi esteja puta comigo?

—Muito.

Ele deu de ombros.

—Nada de novo então. — ele virou o que sobrara do café de uma vez — Bom, vou fugir antes dela acordar de qualquer maneira, eu _realmente_ preciso tomar um banho. Te vejo por ai?

Fliq apenas assentiu, assistindo o bardo levantar da cadeira e passar por ele para sair da cozinha, sem nem perceber que levava o resto do ar da sala consigo. Com Sorte, era apenas uma paixonite leve. Com Sorte ele também esqueceria isso. Com Sorte o bardo não mudaria a frequência de suas batidas como quem dedilha um alaude. Com Sorte…

Bom. Fliq não tinha certeza se acreditava mais nesse negócio de Sorte.


End file.
